Smallville: Last Resort
by crasyrt
Summary: AU: Clark goes by as he did in episode 1 but with a mysterious figure trying to help him decide what is truly best. Dose he know this person? Dose she know all about him? reed to find out? PS. this is my first story so I am open to all criticism whether good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: running late Clark was running through the feild on his way to school after missing the bus yet again, running at super speed he didnt notice the blonde woman standing in his way until he almost crashed into her.  
Coming to a halt he slipped and landed face first into the mud.  
"I have been waiting for you Clark."  
Clark knew that voice he had heard it before but where.  
"you still look the same maybe a bit shorter but your face it still the same."  
"how do you know me?" Clark said as he started to pick himself up from the floor.  
she just stared at him then said quietly " all will be revealed when i believe you are ready all you need to know right now is that you will make choices over the coming years that will effect not only you or the ones you love and cherish but most of the population of this planet. you will be seen as a hero a symbol."  
"a symbol? a symbol of what?" Clark asked flustered. he had no idea who this woman was and yet for some reason he felt compelled to trust her even though he had only just met her or had he he felt like he recognized her like she was someone he knows but he just couldn't put his finger on who she was.  
"hope you will be a beckon for people to rise towards, a lantern for those lost in the dark and above all else you will lead them into a golden age an age of prosperity for all " her voice sounded sincere yet Clark got an uneasy feeling she was trying to tell him that he would rule humanity.  
"why are you here if i'm this beacon of hope then why are you here?" "the choices i mentioned i am here to help you to make the right choices and avoid as much death as i can." Clark only just started taking in her looks but he was drawn to her cloths she was wearing combat trousers and a vest with a name tag that was halve chared he could only make out "loe-el" and under that was what was meant to be a different name by the looks of it "hoe et".  
he began to wonder if she was part of some form of military and one name was her code name the other her real name.  
"we must part for now we will meet again kal.. i mean Clark there was a flash of light and she was gone and he and somehow arived at the aschool a mere three seconds after he had almost collided with the woman

Thoughts where flooding through Clark's mind who was this mysterieos woman, how did she know he had powers, how did she know exactly where to stand to stop him on his way to school and what did she want with him?"  
as he was detracted someone creeped up behind him and he heard the woman voice again say "Clark how... we saw you miss the bus?" he turned around ready to confront her and instead was faced with his two best friends in the world Chloe Sulavan and Pete Ross.  
"wow dude chill its just us, you look like you could melt metal with that stare" Clark finally took in who it was and lightened hios gaze "so what was that about clark?" Chloe's reporter skills kicking in now.  
"it was nothing just you startled me was all" the bell went after clark had finished talking "we had better get going to class" they all started heading towards the school building to live through another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: close encounters after that the day went on normally, until English last period when they found out there old English teacher had moved to England the head teacher walked in and explained that they would have a new teacher and that they should treat her with respect like any other member of staff. "this is miss Lois " Clark's jaw doped as the same woman from this mourning walked in so many questions flooded through his brain why was she here? was this to be closer to Clark who was she? but most importantly was she dangerous?  
"hello class i will be teaching you for the rest of the year, i hope we can get along and learn together" Clark was amazed at how she was able to go from a very stern person to such a kind person. but still the fact remained Clark knew her from somewhere else besides a field at the outskirts of Smallville but he could not put a name to the voice.  
"OK so miss lane will not only be your English teacher but for the three of you in here managing the torch she will be your new instructor, not because we believe that you can not handle it or have been doing a bad job just because we believe that your job can become easier if you don't have to manage all of the printing and handing out."

The lesson went by like any other lesson for most but Clark just sat there staring at miss "lane" trying to place the voice to someone he knew but still could not place it. it was as if someone had put a spell on him so that every time he came close to figuring out who it was he would forget. "OK i want that review in tomorrow please and no excuses unless you get hit by a car!" most of the class was laughing at that but Clark could swear that she was staring at him when she said that. Clark turned around to Chloe and said "what review!" Chloe stared at him dumbfounded.  
"Clark! what would your dad say about you not paying attention in class!" Clark just looked down ashamed about what his dad would say about him being so distracted he would miss a whole lesson. "i know but iv got a lot on my mind right now." Chloe could not believe her ears Clark was never one to worry about stuff so much that he would miss a whole lesson not even when it was close to exams "its about of mice and men Clark you know the book we've been doing far the last year and a bit, that you finished like five times in a weak" Clark loosened a bit "thanks"

the bell went and as every one started to get up miss lane said "all of you may leave except Mr Kent please i need a word with you" Chloe gave Clark a look that said i told you you should have worked better at the torch and hit dead lines at least that's what Clark thought she would be thinking but he knew that was not what this was about. once every one had left miss"Lois" called him over to her desk "so i have a feeling you have a lot of questions that need answers i can answer some of them but not all so fire away" as she said that Clark instantly caught on to her voice he was closer to determining who it was but his initial thoughts could not be right surely or could they "who are you?" she seemed to contemplate her answer for a couple of seconds then replied "i will tell you when i believe you are ready for the truth however now you will know me as Jenifer Lois" Clark's mouth answered before he could thin sending the words like a dagger flying at her "how do i know i can trust you?"  
Jenifer sat there and replied calmly "you don't just know the one you think you love will betray and when that happens so much will go wrong and you will blame yourself now go contemplate on what i have told you. as Clark was walking towards the door Jenifer stooped him and said "oh and if miss Sullivan asks just say that i was warning you to meet dead lines in the future"

once Clark was out of the school he sped of at super speed he didn't know why but he ended up at a bridge near the Luthor factory even with no one around he found it hard to think should he trust her? who will betray him? and why did it sound like a car was swerving towards him? he turned around but not in time to brace as the car hit him sending him flying into the water. the strangest part was that he felt the car hit him but it didn't hurt it tickled but he knew he should be dead or at least crippled how could he have survived that? he knew he was strong and fat but invincible was a new one. it took him a moment to notice the driver had been knocked out Clark acted before he could think he didn't care if someone saw him he needed to save this mans life even if it meant reveling that he was different, he tore the roof of of the car and pulled the man to shore just as he was about to preform CPR Jennifer came out of the bush "don't this is the first of the choices you will make you can let him die and save so many people so much pain or you can let him live and watch as he destroys the world you intend to build."  
Clark stared at her disgusted by what she was saying she would try and make Clark leave this man to die. "no person deserves to die no matter what!" Jenifer stared at him a sad look in her face "my husband once talked like that before this man killed him!" Clark just looked at her he could hear the pain in her voice see the horrors she had lived in her eyes but still he would not cause the death of any one "no i am saving him!" Jenifer was about to push him away what a mistake that would have been Clark thought when she suddenly stooped as if she had remembered something. "there is a way for you to save him and all of the rest you must be a friend to him more then that you must be like a brother always trusting him always helping him no matter how far he falls you must be there to pull him back up do not make the same mistake again." she seemed to regret saying those last few words. A million new questions flooded through Clark's brain but he needed to save this mans life and so he did. as the man was coughing up water Clark could make out the words "you saved me."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" Jonathan yelled as he came stumbling down to the river shore. he was fuming whoever it was was going to be getting hell from him for the rest of there lives. "that would be me sir Lex Luthor i'm sorry that i almost hit your son" the look on Jonathan face told Clark he was about to kill the younger man so Clark decided no would be a good time to act so he stood between his father and Lex "dad calm down i'm alright" Jonathan just gave Lex a death stare when Lex said "that's quite an amazing son you've got he saved my life if there is any way i can repay him.." Jonathan replied sharply "drive slower"

after that Clark and Jonathan went home. and the next day when by normally with the exception of Clark not once making eye contact with miss Lois "now class i am very proud that you all managed to get your book reviews in however just because i am a new teacher dose not mean i will allow your work to only be three lines long Mr Ross!" Pete just looked away attempting to avoid eye contact. most of the rest of the day went by like a flash that was until Clark saw Lana Lang siting on a bench outside school and so he decided to try and start a conversation with her however he started feeling ill as he got close to her was this what true love felt like then his phone rang and he turned around a walked away to answer it. it was his mom telling him something had arrived for him when he turned to try and start a conversation again Whitney the schools quarterback was sitting with his arms around her so Clark just walked of that was when something Jenifer had said finally made sense the one he thought he loved would betray him could she have meant Lana?.

when he got home he found a new truck in the drive way surely his parents couldn't afford it and they wouldn't just give it to him either. he asked his mom with a skeptical look on his face " whose truck?" she looked at him with a judgmental look on her face an replied "yours Lex Luthor brought it over your father has the keys"Clark walked into the barn to ask about the truck "your not keeping it" was the first thing to come out of Jonathan's mouth when he saw Clark. Clark started ranting on for a bit about how he deserved it but his father butted in "so that sit is it you do one good thing and suddenly you deserve a new truck that's not how it is you have to relies that your not normal and you have so much more potential to do good then other people and you cant just ask for a reward every time you save someone!" Clark just stared at his father he had always told Clark he was different but he had never told him that he had more potential then others. "i see that more and more now dad because he didn't miss me he hit me at 60 mph i should be dead!" Jonathan just stared at him and said "that's new but we will have this conversation once you get back from taking the truck back. OK?"

Clark drove the truck to the Luthor mansion and was surprised when he saw just how big the mansion was "so your dads not letting you keep the truck then? didn't think he would " Lex was walking down the stairs and the started walking of in a different direction beckoning Clark to follow they finally arrived in what looked like a study/games room with a pool table to the side fencing gear on the wall and a darts bored pined to the other. "well we have to find a way for me to repay you some how?" Clark just looked around the room until his eyes fell on the pool table "hows a bout a game of pool?" Lex started grinning "i doubt that your dad would disagree to that" the rest of the evening went buy with Clark and Lex trying to out do each other at different sports and activities during there last game of pool Lex said "so i have a feeling that your dad doesn't like me?" Clark potted the black and then said "its not you its your dad and the fact that he has a past for extorting people who he treats like friends Lex put away his Que and walked back to the table "well i'm not my dad and i hate the way he runs his company driving his employees into the ground and paying them as little as he can tell your dad that" how can someone who acts this nice cause so many people pain Clark was starting to think that Jenifer may have just been a mad woman but Clark would still stand by Lex as she had instructed more because he actually liked Lex then just to save the world "will do Lex" as they go to the front door Lex said "same time tomorrow " Clark smiled at that "sorry but iv got to work on the torch and i promised Chloe that i would help her withe some work" Lex didn't seem to take it badly "well then hows about Sunday you could bring this Chloe with you?" Clark still could not see any of this evil Jenifer had foreshadowed "I will ask her and get back to you"


End file.
